As a new type of man-machine interactive device, a touch screen is the most simple and convenient medium for user to achieve man-machine interaction currently. In current market of touch screen products, capacitive touch screens are widely used due to high sensitivity and good man-machine interactivity. With the development of technologies of capacitive touch screens and increasing demand of people's consumption, active capacitive pen and capacitive touch screen that support pressure sensing operation have been developed. However, due to technical limitation of exiting active capacitive pens, when they are used, report rate of them is insufficient and pseudo point(s) may occur, which result in low accuracy. Moreover, exiting capacitive touch screens that support pressure sensing operation do not support simultaneous operations of a plurality of active pens, and multipoint positioning cannot be realized. Thus, convenience of such touch screens is decreased, and development and applications of such touch screens are limited.
Further, there is touch control devices using sound waves in related art, such as TW 201203056A, which discloses a sound wave touch control device having no seating plate. An operation principle of touch control using sound wave in this disclosure is to perform coordinate recognition based on obstruct to a normal distribution of sound wave by an object (such as a finger and the like). However, such sound wave utilization technology also involves a problem of poor positioning accuracy.